


sun on a rainy day

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sweetness from Isabela to her main girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun on a rainy day

She smiles tiredly at Bodahn as he bows and ushers her in — “Messere Isabela,” all proper in his doublet, his flaxen hair shiny with the fragrant pomade Jez pressed upon him as soon as he entered her service — and hangs her dripping cloak on the rack. She loves water, but she loathes rain — it ruins hair, slows business, and makes people sour-faced and not at all entertaining to watch.

Jezebel’s manor is an oasis of warmth after the chilly, grey wetness outside. She leaves her boots by the hearth to dry out — “Don’t even think about it, boy,” she warns the sniffing mabari, who snuffles haughtily and settles back down to resume his nap — and pads up the stairs, calling out for Jez as she went.

"You awake, big girl?" She pushes open the door to the bedroom and finds Jez awake, yes, but more disheveled than she’d expected. The drapes were drawn and the duvet pulled up, Lady Hawke’s rounded face peeking over it as Isabela closes the door behind her.

"Sick?" she asks sympathetically. "Think it’s going around. This weather needs to break…"

"Not sick," Jez replies, her voice heavy. Izzy bends to kiss her cheek, finds tear tracks drying behind the frizzed, unkempt hair.  
She pulls back, frowning.

"What happened, Jez-girl? Who I gotta beat up?"

"Just… I don’t know. Maybe the weather _is_ getting to me.” The words come slowly, sluggishly, and Izzy sits on the edge of the bed, holding her hands out.

"Hug?"

Jez mumbles lazily.

"Sex?" Isabela waggles her eyebrows.

Jez mumbles again, but this time there’s a snort of dim amusement.

"Well, damn, my quiver’s empty." Isabela marshals all the warmth she can summon in her body, starting with her smile, and pulls back the covers to slide underneath. "I was gonna pretend to be Sebastian. I know how much you like _that_..."

"Oh, shut up," Jezebel murmurs, and Izzy gently kisses the smile she catches tugging at Jez’s lips. "You’re all wet…"

"Never complained before, have you?" Isabela laughs coyly, pulling Jezebel into her embrace. "Get over here. No one should have to be alone on a rainy day."

Later, when the brainfog lifts, Izzy proposes pretending to be Choir Boy again, but it’s Isabela Jez wants, and Isabela Jez gets, until night fades out behind the promise of a cleansing sunrise.


End file.
